With Love, from me to you
by FrostAngel21
Summary: This is an ongoing (hopefully) short story about Yoshida Chizuru and Sanada Ryu and he developing changes of their relationship. Based on the latest Manga chapter. Lets see what happens when two confused teenagers spend the night together. Competition.Fun! This is my first fanfic R R Please :) rated T (Lemon.. but might head in to M so 16 please : )
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer! I do not own any of the characters from Kimi Ni Todoke, all ideas taken belong to the manga/anime but my imagination is copy-written!  
Please enjoy! R+R if you love it/hate it :)_

* * *

Chizuru walked back to her house after a long day at school, her mind blogged with the ramblings of Ryu in her mind. Why did he confess? She had always

considered him such a sweet and caring guy, patience was his virtue and his vice. He loved his baseball, he was going to be amazing one day and he was so

athletic, so strong for both of them. She has never been without Ryu and she didn't want to be, they had been together too long, as friends rather than lovers

but now Chizuru believed that was all to be changing soon enough.

She started to worry when she saw him, palms sweaty, pulse racing; she gave him chocolates for Valentines which looked to be for a lover rather than a friend.

They were more than friends but less than lovers and lately Ryu wanted more of the latter and Chizuru couldn't get her head around the relationship. She

didn't want them to change, or did she. Her feelings towards Ryu had gone from brotherly to a slight admiration and the beginning of a romance she was yet to

decipher. He was reserved, quiet, sleepy; he was not as obvious as her, he could keep secrets and a straight face whereas Chizuru could not. It was later than

she thought as she saw the sun setting, turning the sky a deep shade of orange and a quick chill in the air. Her mum must have been worrying now although

she was used to her being out late, especially when she spent so many nights at Ryu's. Her mother never minded the evenings there or even the nights spent,

what if that all changed is she was his girlfriend? Just the thought of that word made her feel girl and not the unique, tough way she usually does. She is a

lively spirit and usually has a tomboy trait which Ryu admired her for. She saw no attraction to herself she was nothing to be highly admired or put on a

pedestal; nor did she show her mature side as she wanted to with Tohru. Ryu had seen her through all her highs and her lows, watched her cry and sing and

be happy and angry. Comforted her when she was heartbroken, and rose to a challenge whenever she desired it. In fact Ryu had seen this all up close and still

not run away and that in itself was an achievement.

Dazed in her fog of thoughts she reached her home. She looked back from the route she walked and wondered when everything would become clearer; what

would it really be like to experience new emotions with her best friend? Love, desire, fantasies, admiration, awkwardness; the list was endless yet in a way

she had experienced some of the feelings before so it couldn't be much different. Although Ryu, she didn't want to lose him, what if something happened in

their relationship? The damage would be too great to repair, they would change, and they wouldn't be the same. She didn't mean to reject his feelings before,

but she didn't want to accept them when she had things to figure out. She had to set herself straight before she led Ryu on, and she had to figure herself out

at her on pace.

In the back of her mind, she knew Ryu would make this in to a competition of some sort to distract her or even make a game out of it until she figures it out,

not to confuse her or be mean as such; but just as a little fun. He knew what made her tick and every last detail about her, he would know exactly what to do

in this situation after all he had many a year to study Chizuru and he was patient enough to execute the perfect plot. Unlocking the door and walking through

her living room, Chizuru shouted to her mother to let her know she was home before walking up to her room. She huffed and stomped up the stairs,

daydreaming. As she checked the clock it had gone eight, this was technically early for her; she went to slide the door of her room open when her mother

called out:

"Chizuru, you have a guest and they'll be staying tonight. If you will spend all the days and nights at theirs the least you can do is return the favour and let

them come here once in a while. Your room is still a mess so you need to clean it too, though I'm sure he won't mind". There was a sly little giggle in her voice

and she opened the door to find Ryu sitting on her bed, with a smirk on his face. He looked up with his dark eyes fixed on her, and then darted them towards

the messy room which surrounded him with everything from underwear scrawled on the floor to her uniform, laundry and paperwork for school. She dropped

her bag by the door and turned the shade of crimson, picking up an arm-full of clothes and muttering under her breath about her mother. She had never felt so

self-conscious around Ryu and yet here she was, sweating the small stuff. She took her things downstairs and hid away the mess, Ryu was still casually smiling

when she returned and closed her door to join him in her room.

"It's not like you to come over so often" Chizuru said sitting cross legged on the bed next to him.

"You stay at mine all the time, you heard your mother, and I need to visit here more" He said simply. Chizuru knew he was playing a game, he was making sure

she could establish her feelings and he was doing right by that as she felt her heart beat out of her chest at the thought of him on her bed. He yawned and

stretched his arms back, pushing himself down so his head would reach her pillow and so he could lie down and feel at rest. Chizuru watched him with curious

eyes as he loosened his school tie and through it on the floor before unbuttoning a few buttons casually on his shirt. Her mind raced and he could see she was

over thinking, this made him happy, he was going to see her like this from now on; curious Chizuru, wide eyed with flushed cheeks and an overactive

imagination. He liked the idea of what a new relationship they would have, it didn't scare him he was ready for it.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked her slowly, he pulled his askew baseball cap down over his face so she didn't see his coy smile or slight tint of rose on

his cheeks. Chizuru flustered herself, what did they usually do at hers? She couldn't think. She simply replied to him "I don't know we have no routine, you

don't come over enough because we don't have much to do here, what you want to do?" She looked at him quizzically, seeing what answer he could draw to

but she couldn't see his face. Ryu let out a sigh and replied "Movie night?"


	2. Chapter 2

Movie night, with friends meant junk food and laughter over silly little jokes and puns and talking about which actors were the best and what your favourite

scene was. Movie night with someone who likes you is a time to watch a horror and have the other person hold you when you get scared or seeing something

romantic and instead of making it funny, trying it out for yourself. She was nervous to even embrace Ryu, he felt confident and full of energy she didn't know

what to expect from the night. Hastily she agreed to movie night and Ryu asked her what she wanted to watch. Chizuru did not have an impressive movie

collection and nor did she have any films which herself and Ryu hadn't already watched together so as she flipped through the collection in the corner of her

room he joined her to look. Her mind was racing, he could've just looked behind her, or added an opinion from the distance but no, Ryu wanted to have some

fun. He had come up closely behind her and gone to reach for a movie and slid his hand over hers and breathed on the back of her neck as he said "How about

this one, you love a good horror?"

If they were just friends that moment would've been normal, him accidently grazing her hand and talking behind her, but Chizuru's heart felt different. She felt

how soft his hands were and how swift his fingers moved between hers before pulling away with a DVD case. And the warm breath on the back of her neck

made her hair stand up on end, and make her heart jump out her mouth. Ryu was close to her she could feel his chest against her back and he could see the

shade of crimson she had turned in the brief seconds it had happened. He was chuckling on the inside, she loved this and hated it at the same time and the

look of her desires fighting across her face was a priceless expression.

"Well Chizu?" He asked again, Chizuru didn't even realise he had walked back to the bed at this time she was frozen will curious with wonder. She gulped to

get the lump in her throat to go away and simply nodded in agreement before sitting on the bed next to him. Little did she know, Ryu had other plans on his

mind. He asked her if she wanted any snacks and she began to perk up a bit and agreed. He went to fetch her some pop and crisps to keep her happy, even

though it was her house Chizuru was still very lazy and Ryu knew where everything was anyway. He returned a few minutes later and they started watching

the movie. They both knew what would happen in the film, so it wasn't a shock anymore which meant Chizuru had no reason to be an object of the lovey-

dovey let me protect you stereotype that went with the genre. She pushed her short brown hair back while she was watched and took a sip of her drink. Ryu

lay back behind her resting his head against the pillow, propped up slightly on the side while he watched the film and while she still sat up near the base of the

bed where his feet were. He was cunning at this point as he watched her put her drink down and pick up the crisps.

"Chizu, can I have one" beckoning her with his hand to come nearer and give him one, his eyes now fixed on the TV screen, he was as casual and as laid back

as ever and here was Chizuru nervous in her own home. She shuffled along the bed until she was sitting by his hips and handed him the bowl in which he took

a handful and ate. She placed it on the floor for now and slouched against Ryu without thinking. It was like the old times, it was fun and enjoyable and

something was slinking around her waist and she was losing her train of thought. Ryu had wrapped his arm around Chizuru's stomach and was lightly stroking

her while she leant against him. It was little touches that made her all the more worried and nervous around him and even though Ryu liked toying with her, it

also made him happy that she felt enough towards him to react the way she did.


	3. Chapter 3

She jerked up and Ryu let his arm fall naturally and he ran his fingers slowly along her lower back as he returned the movie. He showed no emotion on his poker

face but saw the embarrassment on Chizuru's. He began to wonder if he should add to it as they were clearly both having such fun. He sat up and whispered

into her ear "Are you alright Chizu, you seem a little tense". Chizuru's heart was pounding, his words were warm and crisp and they made her legs feel like

jelly. He has the loveliness, deepest, sexiest voice she had known. How long had she thought like this? She knew she was falling in to his game and she

couldn't let him win but she couldn't help it. He brushed her hair over her ear and said "I can make you feel better if you want?" Chizuru opened her mouth but

couldn't make a sound he moved his hands down to her shoulders and started to rub them lightly, teasingly, tempting her. Ryu's skin felt nice and soft, his

hands rough and experienced, Chizuru was wondering how her childhood friend could act like this, she could never have imagined that side of him and she

didn't know how to react. She was ready to give in to him, when Ryu drew back and lay back down chuckling to himself. He turned his attention to the movie

and only the movie; his plan was in place now he had set the bait for Chizuru to understand her feelings and her desires and now all he had to do was play it

cool and pay her no attention. He knew if he did that she would want back what they just had, I was a simple plan and proven to work no doubt, he relaxed on

her bed and just had to be patient the one thing he was good at.

Chizuru tried to watch the movie but once again her head and heart were in a frenzy, spinning and reminiscing over what Ryu had just done. Chizuru had

never felt like this before, not even with Tohru. She wanted to see what loving Ryu was like, what innocent caresses were like and little kisses and soft hugs

that meant more than what they portrayed. Chizuru wanted to taste Ryu. She had never had her first kiss and who could be better to experiment with but

Ryu? After all he was her best friend, calm and caring and at this moment he could probably read her like a book except he wasn't looking at her and he once

again wore his emotionless expression. Why can I not see what you are thinking Ryu? Why can I not understand these things? She felt awkward she didn't

know how to directly approach the problem or if she should and should she do it head on and go for it or be sly and play Ryu at his own game? She wanted to

be noticed again, as she pondered this she wasn't paying attention to the movie and screamed at a terrifying murder. Her accidental outburst seemed to work

as the next thing she knew she was being pulled down by Ryu and on to her bed. He held her around her stomach from behind and said in to her chest "You

made me jump, idiot". She laughed at him, what a baby, it had got her the attention she wanted though as she snuggled in to his embrace.

Ryu felt Chizuru relax in his arms and appreciate it but he didn't say anything he smiled to himself and gripped her a little more tightly as they watched the

movie. Ryu began to wonder himself how Chizuru began to feel as he could feel her heartbeat and how quick it was beating. Yet again, she could probably feel

his too and they were racing each other as always.


	4. Chapter 4

Chizuru turned the movie off when it was finished, breaking their embrace. "I need to get undressed for bed, we still have school tomorrow" she said slowly.

You could hear the tiredness in her voice. "Where are you sleeping?" She asked Ryu who hadn't moved from his comfy position on the bed; he looked up at her

casually and replied "Here". She felt her cheeks get hot again and he pulled his cap down to conceal his matching blush. "Where am I going to sleep?" Chizuru

said in a low mutter as her head swam with ideas. She and Ryu could not share the same bed. It had been done before, yes, but now they were not just

friends they were friends with desires and ideas and if he had half the things going on in his head as she did then they both knew it was a bad idea, but they

both went with it anyway. She escaped to the bathroom to change in her night clothes and have a good comeback and a straight face. Ryu made her so

nervous now, it was annoying. She walked back in to the room with a t shirt and small pair of blue shorts on. "Well this is my room and my bed so I'm sleeping

here" She said pushing Ryu so she could get on to the bed comfortably. Ryu moved aside and let her in and closed his eyes; "Fine" he replied but then I am

sleeping here too".

"Fine". Chizuru said, sounding a bit stubborn, Ryu couldn't tell if she liked the idea or hated it unless she hated the idea of liking it so much. Inside her head

Chizuru was angry she was doing this because of how scared she was; what if this was just a game to Ryu? Then again if he didn't love her he wouldn't go to

this extreme. She sighed and lay down to his level till she was looking him in the eyes. His eyes were perfect a nice deep hazel to compliment his jet black

lashes. He was amazing Chizuru thought to herself, but why he must always have them closed is a mystery; Ryu was a mysterious person, they knew a lot

about each other but Chizuru was more like an open book compared to him. She liked his mysterious side, it helped her fall for him, if this was falling.

She was so close to his face and she knew she wasn't sleeping, he parted his mouth a little as he 'slept' and wrapped his arms around Chizuru pulling her into

a full powerful embrace and pulled her so her face was millimetres away from his. Ryu had to try not to smile her reaction was so great to him pulling her closer.

He was curious to see how far this would actually go, if she would ever say I love you back to him, it would complete the relationship he wants, for them to be

together. It was wonderful; she hadn't notice him briefly open his eyes as she had shut hers to. He felt her warm breath hit his face and he realised he wasn't

far from discovering Chizuru, they may have known each other for a long time but he had always wondered Chizuru's taste and touch and the way she feels

when he holds her all of these little sensations would tickle his senses and make him crave more. He just had to keep himself under control, which was easier

said than done and while they were so close he thought he would wait it out to see what Chizuru does.

Chizuru was working on overdrive as she looked at Ryu's perfect face beside her. She really wanted to try it, she was so close he was ready. This was the

perfect time to try and experiment with Ryu, he wouldn't be happy, be would enjoy it and she really wanted to as well. Her bedside light was dim beside them,

the setting was right she wondered if it was best to do. Chizuru thought maybe she could lead him in to kissing her so she wouldn't have to, and she slowly

narrowed the gap a bit more between her lips and Ryu's. Their noses were now rubbing against each other, foreheads pressed again each other and they

were being playful as well. Chizuru knew she would have succeeded in the game now he would have to kiss her. Ryu knew what she was playing at and he

knew what she wanted. But he wouldn't give in that easily instead he decided to move his hands. At the moment his hands were around her waist tightly, but

he eased up and used them to feel the entirety of her back and neck. This threw Chizuru off guard, he pulled his mouth towards the crook of her neck and

made a slight moan in to her neck as he rubbed and explored her back and tickled her neck.

Chizuru knew there was no escape now, she knew he could listen to her heartbeat and he knew he could play with her more to hear it increase so he did. He

wanted to make Chizuru say his name or whimper. He wanted to know she would enjoy what she could have from his as a boyfriend. His hands still exploring

he whispered in to her neck seductively for only her to hear:

"Just think, if you liked me, and you were to be my girlfriend we could do this and more whenever and wherever we wanted. It's a shame you're not sure yet;

make the most of the preview".

And with that Ryu placed a kiss on Chizuru's neck. A soft peck which made her breath quicker, and then he added some pressure losing himself a bit causing

her heartbeat to race. He licked her slightly and ran his hands along her back under her shirt she gasped and he stopped and hugged her as normal again.

Lost for words at what had just happened she tried to maintain herself, Ryu had seen some of her pleasure and weakness and Chizuru felt even more self-

conscious. He ran a hand through her hair and had a grin on his face. Ryu was definitely pleased with himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chizuru was awake now. Ryu simply turned away and closed his eyes. "Goodnight Chizuru" he said cutely. He had seen everything he wanted so far, it had

confirmed she felt more than just friends and this made him happy. It has also made him very aware of how far she would be willing to try out this relationship,

he didn't realise she would open up to him that much. He now faced Chizuru's wall, he felt warm but now there was more heat coming off Chizuru's body as

she tried to calm down, she was being very silent, Ryu hoped he hadn't scared her off but if she wanted him she would ask, if she didn't she would tell him. Ryu

had calmed down and was going over the situation in his head; he was just being playful, he wanted a genuine relationship with Chizu, sometimes just being

able to walk with her and hold her hand made him happy. He closed his eyes to imagine his ideal world and how close it came to happening when he felt

Chizuru move and roll over. He knew she wasn't asleep and she knew he wasn't either, both their minds were whirring and spinning. Chizuru decided she

wanted to play just as much as he did. Technically he had lost control before her, so she would embrace the competition and make him do it again, it was such

fun!

She pushed her full body against his back and entwined their legs, just the thought of having Chizuru's gorgeous legs wrapped around him made his

imagination wonder, he controlled his urges and smiled in to his pillow. She put her lips up to his back and kissed the back of his neck sensitively, and wrapped

her arms around his waist and linked them under his shirt. Ryu had to force himself to not chuckle as her hands wavered over his abdomen awkwardly as she

did not expect the perfect six pack underneath and Ryu reacts was with his typical poker face that not even his breathing had changed. He slowly ran his

fingertips up Chizuru's leg which was trapped by him, she was trying really hard to be flirty and send him wild and on any other day he probably would but

today he had to make the most of it. Chizuru moved her hands over his chest and back to the lining of his trousers which he still had to wear in bed, she felt

she was winning until she heard him grunt: "Do you want to turn the light off Chizuru?"

Chizuru was beginning to wonder the point of all this, she was nervous, worried, anxious, happy. She was happy in the midst of these emotions, she wasn't

just curious of what Ryu was doing or where he learnt it from she was also thinking she would like these days where Ryu would just want to come over spend

time with her, mess around, have some fun but then still act like friends. The bottom line is that they would still be friends, their relationship would probably

have the same amount of love, respect, admiration and Ryu would treasure her. He would treat her like the women she wanted to be treated and then there

were the optional little kisses for her to enjoy. The new experiences they could face would be like the old ones but with a little bit more meaning, the touches

would remind her how much he cared and how close he actually wanted to be to her all the time; she would work with him, and go upstairs and spend the

evening with him. She could settle down with her best friend, and if they ever got married he would always be beside her side to console her, comfort her,

listen to her, care for her, protect her and love her. Which is what he had been doing all this time, which means he had loved from so near yet so far, for so

long. And Chizuru had been blind to all this and unsure, yet the relationship was already set, all she ever wanted was meant to be, she just never realised

how attracted she had been to Ryu before. But did she love him? Could she define love and know how she truly feels about Ryu, and if she likes him or loves

him is a big difference too. But they had been together so long, things like this were just meant to work, they had been written before time began and it was

already destined to be. Chizuru didn't believe in destiny but she did know she and Ryu were no accident, they needed each other and as of right now they

wanted each other as well in more ways than one.

She bit her lip wondering what Ryu was thinking and then remembered the light, she wanted the closeness with him, she wanted the temptation of being in

the dark with him but then all of a sudden she had a moment of weakness and began to sob as her feelings over-spilled, directly on to the back of Ryu's shirt.

Until this moment, Ryu had been in a little daze transfixed on Chizuru's soft, long legs and the feel of her when he felt her shivering and his back wet. He

quickly rolled over:

"Chizuru, what's wrong?" He faced her and brought his hands up to wipe her eyes, her beautiful eyes now overflown with sadness, pain? What had he made

her feel? He felt a pang of guilt in his heart, and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a friendly bear hug. Nothing will change thought Chizuru, even

though this has happened, even though I'm crying and he doesn't know why, he still treats me separately as a lover and a friend however I feel is how he

treats me. This is how it feels to be treasured; this is what Ayane feels and Sawako, this is love. I wonder if I can make him feel like that. I wonder if I can learn

how to be a girlfriend. She went off in to thoughts, doubts and fears and then felt selfish. I don't care she thought if I can do it or not I want this and through

tears she looked at Ryu and his caring face, his perfect everything and simply sobbed:

"Ryu" silent and weak he rocked her in his arms.

"You do want me to comfort me" He asked solemnly, as she nodded in to his chest.

"I'm sorry, for pushing my feelings on to you" He said into her shoulder, he felt terrible he had taken a little bit of fun too far. Then he felt Chizuru's hands

return their place under his shirt, he felt her body push against him and he felt her head rise. She had stopped crying. He looked a bit shocked, taken aback

considering the reason he thought caused her tears. How wrong he was, he couldn't read Chizuru as well as he wanted.

"Don't be sorry, it's not that..." she replied drifting off looking away a bit embarrassed. She held her breath and he egged her on. She tightened her arms

around his waist and pulled him as close and he could get to her, she took his arms off her waist and put them under the shirt to match her movements. Ryu

sat expectantly, trying not to make a big deal out of this, trying to plan her next move and trying to see what she was thinking. She wasn't upset in fact she

seemed pleased with herself, happy in-fact. Had she realised what she wanted after all?


	6. Chapter 6

Chizuru looked deep in to Ryu's eyes and into his soul, the light still flickered by her bed and she could see the soft glow brought out the newly formed blush on

his cheeks, not just a simply rose tint like she was used to either, but a dark, deep rouge. She was confident and she was sexy when she was confident, Ryu's

heart was going ten to the dozen and he felt like he was on cloud nine. He wasn't used to having a woman in control, especially when Chizuru had been weak

with him and looked to him to look after her, she brought her mouth to his but didn't kiss him, and he was frozen. Chizuru was now going to be a temptress, she

was going to settle everything on her terms. She put her lips up to his, he could feel her breathe sharp against his, and she stuck her tongue out playfully and

licked his lips. She had finally tasted him. He was so sweet, he felt good against her body and he was breathing just as heavily as she was. He couldn't take in

what she had just done. She had licked him, he knew she was doing it playfully and he loved it but he wanted to act back. The pressure on his torso from her

made him feel restrained and he thought he would let her do this and discover him for herself. She repeated the same action and casually licked past his lips

grazing his tongue. He gulped, he felt like this was something he hadn't experienced before and Chizuru's bed began to get warmer. He loved her so much

when he opened his eyes again she was smiling, a broad loving smile.

"Oh Chizuru" He said softly and lovingly. Closing his eyes waiting for her to come nearer, but she stopped teasing him

"Ryu?" She asked, making him open his eyes. He glanced at her curiously and stroked her back lovingly when his hands still lay under her T-shirt. She felt a

shiver go up her spine, they both felt tingles through their bodies. Chizuru felt like her heart was in the palm of her hand. She took a deep breath and smiled at

Ryu.

"I Love You" she breathed on to his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

She drew her head back to see his reaction but there wasn't on, before she knew it she was no longer in control as she felt his hand rise up his back and

position itself on the crook of her neck beneath her shirt, his lips reached hers, and he closed his eyes. He planted a loving kiss on her lips, shocking her and

showing her how much he loved her too.

He loved the sensation of her lips on his, he didn't want to think, he wanted to enjoy the moment he had been waiting for, for years. Chizuru loved it she felt

so natural, felt Ryu smile against her lips and let out a sigh of happiness, he was content. She felt good enough to smile back and enjoy herself. As the kiss

broke and they parted both looked love struck and simply gazed in to each other's eyes. Happiness. They didn't think they could ever achieve this kind of

happiness. Chizuru could never have imagined that this was what their friendship could blossom to, if she did know this then she would have started this ages

ago. Ryu was content as he could be, with pleasure spreading through his bones and his hands still gently caressing Chizuru. He felt like he knew her so much

better, just with the one kiss, he had gained every satisfaction from her, he truly loved and cared for her and he felt now that she did too. He wanted more

though. He had been waiting for this moment for so long he didn't want it to end. He squeezed her tightly and she let out a little giggle. He slowly kissed her

again, little pecks which led up to big kisses. With every one there came more urgency the need for them to do more, to learn from each other inside and out.

Chizuru slipped her tongue in to Ryu's mouth and felt him moan. This filled her with glee as her tongue danced with his, Ryu was surprised he thought she

would've wanted to go slower than this, but he accepted it and deepened their kiss. Ryu let his hand slide down and stroke the seam of her shorts and he

gentle slipped a fingertip beneath the material.

"Ryu!" Chizuru squeaked like a mouth. "Not that quick" she giggled. Her smile brightened up and made Ryu relax he still had to come to terms with boundaries.

"I know we've known each other forever" She continued "but I have to get to know you again like this, so you don't become a stranger to me". As she smiled

she kissed him gently and reached over to switch the light off; he grabbed her hand before she had reached the switch and caressed her face softly.

"Eh? What's wrong" She said. He smiled.

"Nothing" he replied "Just wanted to look at you one more time before you left us in the dark".

And with that Chizuru turned the light off and faced the dark shadow of Ryu, she felt him wrap his arms around her and kiss the back of her neck. His last

words were "Good Night Chizu, I love you". She smiled and squeezed his hand; she loved him too.

* * *

Day broke next morning at 6am and Chizuru couldn't bring herself to wake up. Her eyes flustered as she leant over to turn off her alarm and felt something

heavy pulling her down; Ryu's arm still wrapped around her hadn't moved from the same position as when they went to sleep last night. What had happened

had been a long dream but knowing it had come true made Chizuru open her eyes brightly to look down on Ryu sleeping peacefully with a smile beaming

across her face. She slid back down next to him and snuggled back in to his warm embrace. Ryu breathed Chizuru's scent in lovingly and smiled.

"Mm, Chizuru" He muttered into her back squeezing her tighter. For a few moments Chizuru escaped back in to dreamland and relaxed in to Ryu, when she

opened her eyes again she saw it was 7am she had to get up now she didn't want to be late for school. In fact her mind raced how would everyone react at

school were they going to cover it up or leave it out in the open? No matter what it meant they would be walking in together. She was useless at covering up

her tracks, and keeping secrets was something she couldn't do especially from Ayane-Chan she seemed to notice everything. She knew Ryu wouldn't say

anything but she wondered how much of a secret he wanted to keep. She stretched and rose from the bed and gathered together her uniform, Ryu would

have to pick up a fresh one before school as he used them as sleepwear not that it would make any difference as he was asleep 99% of the time. He was so

peaceful, so cute. This is why she loved him, a big smile was on her face; she snuck out of the room to get dressed leaving Ryu to wake himself up properly.


	8. Chapter 8

Ryu had watched silently as Chizuru snuck out the room, he couldn't believe what had happened last night, he had finally got through to her made her happy.

He had never seen her smile so much before and that in turn made him feel warm and loved inside. He needed clothes and a shower; did he have time for a

shower? He could make time he thought as he got out of bed and took his top off, he kicked off his sleepiness and took a second glance round Chizuru's room;

smiling sweetly at the pictures she had of them together from when they were younger. He wondered if she ever thought to have admired him for as long as

he did. He heard the door of the bathroom click and Chizuru walked out, hair brushed and tidied, uniform neat and crisp and cheeks a fresh rose at the thought

of seeing him topless in her room. She prayed her mother not to walk in, but she couldn't help but smirk a little; Ryu was so attractive she must have been

blind not to notice it before.

"Don't I get a good morning kiss?" he asked, approaching her with his hands out to meet hers. She got a bit nervous everything done so far had been fully

clothed, this sent her urges and imagination spinning as she thought to be holding him and touching him while he was getting ready for a shower. Chizuru just

managed a nod as the blush grew on her cheeks and took his hands. He brought his head down to hers and kissed her passionately on her light lips and

pulled her in for the hug she craved in the process. Ryu felt so good, he fingers pressed across the creases from the muscles in his body and worked around his

hips and back. Ryu gave off a slight moan, he could get used to this he thought to himself. He walked with her towards the bathroom, not breaking the kiss

and when inside pushed her back against the door and locked it. The kiss had deepened, it was more urgent, he could feel her body grind against him and he

could tell she wanted more; he knew she had lost her power, she wanted to lose her control and get lost in his body but one of them had to think eventually.

Ryu wanted to push her to a new limit and gently let his hands fall to caress her bottom; it had shocked her a little, she had opened her eyes to search his and

shrieked a little but Ryu made sure to keep his lips tightly on hers. He then pushed her up, encouraging her to wrap her legs round his waist and push her

further up the door, she followed suite enticing her desires and chasing her newly found curiosities. In her mind Chizuru was in heaven, she had forgotten

about everything for the day, school, and her work, what her friends thought even her family downstairs; all that mattered was being in Ryu's arms now. She

moaned slightly as she felt Ryu's hands flicker under her skirt as his hands were placed provocatively and she felt his grin, he had cheeky thoughts in his head

and Chizuru had made the right decision to wear her skirt short for school, it meant easy teasing for him to have all day. Satisfied for pushing her boundaries

and hearing her moan in to him for the first proper time Ryu simply put her down, opened the door and ushered her out. Chizuru stood speechless on the other

side of the door in a daze.

"I need to have a shower" He said simply "Unless you wanted to join me?" He question was left open as he smiled admiringly at her, still hypnotised by the

current events and trying to catch up with her racing mind, he closed and locked the door and turned the shower on. He exhaled deeply, looks like it will be a

cold shower this morning he thought to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

He always knows how to beat me, Chizuru thought to herself, she was listening as Ryu got in to the shower. Had he really meant what he had

said? She could do with a shower, then again the idea of seeing Ryu named, hot, wet… Her thoughts drifted off, she sat herself on the bed

and exhaled; Ryu really sent her wild and grinded her gears. She lay back on her bed and closed her eyes and started to imagine Ryu in the

shower. His sexy, toned body glistening with water, his hair wet and pushed back, she imaged his scent and touching his body while it was

still wet and what it would be like for her to be naked against him as well. As he mind wondered her pulse quickened, she wanted to give

herself to Ryu, and it was making her mad. She gripped the base of her skirt wondering of all the possibilities of things that they could do

together, she wondered if she could make Ryu as happy as she made her. Her dreams excited her, her body felt warm all over and she had an

appetite and a slight desire to rush in to with Ryu and make her fantasies could to light. What she didn't realise was that Ryu had silently

clicked open the bathroom door and snuck back in to her room with just a towel around his waist, loose and shy. The first glimpse Ryu got was

right up her skirt, his eyes flicked and his cheeks darkened. His towel didn't feel as lose any-more, seeing her sprawled out over the bed with

her eyes closed clearly enjoying her own thoughts. Ryu wanted to have some fun of his own he checked his watch. 7:30am, he still had some

time before they had to go to school. He smiled and leant done over Chizuru she didn't see him or feel him or even hear him breathe, she felt

a drop off water hit her head and then felt a kiss planted on her lips.

Chizuru wanted to open her eyes, but her dream just got very interesting. She knew what was happening in front of her and she loved it, she

didn't want to show Ryu she was shocked, she wanted to get rid of her urges. She hungrily kissed him back and reached her hands up to hold

his torso, Ryu shivered a bit at her touch, he never imagined she would act like this, it took him back and sent signals through his mind to send

the blood which was rushing from his head to one other part of his body. Ryu was panicking he had to control himself, he had to calm down

but before he knew it or could even react; Chizuru grabbed him harder and pulled him on the bed and on top of her.

She didn't care if he was wet, she wanted to be, and she wanted more.

Dragging him down on to her she kissed him, she made the first move on to him. In their past Chizuru had never been this forward with Ryu

this was something he would have to get used to and appreciate with her. She was breathing heavily, she wasn't ready yet for what she

wanted to discover with Ryu she wanted to know him as a boyfriend first. She had to be the one to control herself, as she felt him press up

against her, she knew she had to make him wait; he was always the one in control it was nice for once that it was the other way around.

Ryu's head was also a whirlpool of emotion; they had school to go to, which he didn't mind as much, he was nervous, he didn't want to rush in

to things with Chizuru but he couldn't help himself, he had been waiting for this for so long. He had started all this, he was testing her, and

now he was certain how far she was willing to take it and that made him self-conscious and more so than he usually was. He had to breath in,

but all he did was breath in Chizuru's sweet scent which sent him in to his own dream like paradise. He was losing control, he stroked her hair

and kissed her deeply and then felt a little push as their lips parted. Chizuru was smiling, the gorgeous smile he had come to admire after all

those years; he smiled back and then noticed himself. He was hot and still wet from the shower, a redness across his cheeks and a surprise

under his towel he now had to suppress before getting up but Chizuru had already noticed making her giggle at his dismay. He covered his

face and stood up with his towel.

Chizuru stood up too and grinned. "Don't get so embarrassed, I feel the same way too" She said it with confidence and power as if she didn't

care Ryu admired this about her and leant down to kiss her, she simply returned a peck and ushered him to get ready. She had thankfully

maintained herself and she had managed to become the one in control again, she liked this, Ryu followed her with his eyes as she walked to

the door, he was like a puppy; so dependant, so loveable. She glanced down at his towel then back to his eyes. "Were leaving soon you

know, get ready, otherwise I won't make you breakfast" and with a coy smile she left the room. Ryu was dumbstruck, ah the same old Chizuru

he thought to himself; how I do love you. He began to attempt to get ready for school and return to his uniform, he would be thankful to get

home and change not to mention enjoy some breakfast, he was starving.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys SO Sorry its been so long for an update but i hope they're worth the wait :) Balancing Uni is harder than i thought :P So Here is what you've been waiting for Please R+R All feedback is great :) and thanks to all my followers so far, will try to keep on top of updates from now on :P  
**

**UPDATE: from the latest review im sorry! i didnt realise how i uploaded it! ive changed it from its massive chunk of eyesore and added a bit more on to the story hope youre still enjoying it!  
Will try to write a chapter a week, Happpy Readin' :)**

* * *

There was no breakfast waiting for him when he had gotten dressed and walked in to the kitchen, instead there was

nothing, he got his hopes up for nothing. Chizuru had a drink of juice and he came over and joined her, she could see he

was disheartened about breakfast so she said he could grab something at his place before school. As they went to leave the

house, Chizuru decided she would wait for him to make the first move, secretly hoping that he would hold her hand or

something. Ryu was pretty content of thinking of his stomach first as it growled at him, but his mind still side tracked to that

morning; and it replayed memories in his head, it was a good job he could keep a straight face otherwise he would look

hot, flustered and happy in a moment. Chizuru studied his style, she could tell what he was thinking and she knew it was

about her. Yet she hoped it was, she wanted him to think about it all day because she couldn't get it off her mind. Chizuru

felt that something now had changed between Ryu and herself, even to the point that this all felt natural and long overdue.

She had to smile a little to herself as she walked two steps behind him, taking casual glances up his body and admiring what

walked in front of her.

Ryu could feel her eyes burning and wondered if she was waiting for him to act on something, he was having an argument

with his brain as he didn't want to publicise them, he liked the private life, the life of sneaking around and he thought he

could have a lot of fun with it. As Ryu started to daydream, in his own little world, he was oblivious to Chizuru stumbling

behind him; she couldn't keep up with him. She was taking her time, he took a hint she wanted something, maybe a little

token of admiration was what she needs to break the frustration between the both of them. He smirked as he looked over

his shoulder at her, her eyes were off in daydream land too as she has a little grin across her lips.

Ryu reached his hand out and gently grazed the back of her hand, he pressed his palm against hers and slipped his fingers

between hers and squeezed her hand whilst pulling her along. It broke Chizuru out of her daydream rather quickly as her

heart skipped a beat. Chizuru scurried after Ryu gripping his hand as he pulled her towards his house, he was thinking

something... Chizuru saw that cheeky grin, she knew it meant he had a trick up his sleeve but she was too busy wrapped in

her own thoughts. His hand felt so right to fit in hers, they were perfect for each other, and they fitted together so well, this

is how it is meant to be. Her min was floated on to cloud nine where right now she belonged, with Ryu. He tugged on her

hand more urgently, he was acting a little keen, he must be that desperate to get to lessons she thought. Ryu had a

completely different idea on his mind, in fact it classed as a bit of payback to earlier, Chizuru had teased him so much and

she had taken control and pushed their relationship further, and now it was his turn to make her feel the way he did.

"How long are we going to be at yours Ryu?" Chizuru asked softly, looking up at him with wide eyes. He simply smiled and

replied: "Not long, I only need to change and pick up my training kit".

He approached his home and unlocked the door, silence spread through the house, it was quite eerie. 'I wonder where is'

Chizuru thought, its not like him to be away, especially in the morning and he couldnt be sleeping. He was usually up at this

time, He should be awake. It was as if Ryu had read her mind, "He's away, visiting friends for a day or two. I have the place

to run till he comes back, but he said he will probably return tonight or tomorrow morning at the latest". Ryu dropped her

hand and walked up the stairs, beckoning her to following him, this was all but second nature to her. But she had know idea

what Ryu was planning after he slid the door closed behind her.


End file.
